1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf swing training and recording device and method; and, more particularly, to means for analyzing the swing of a golfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various training devices are known for analyzing the swing of a golfer. Certain of these devices require golf clubs and/or head of a specific type. Thus, they differ from the weight and feel of an equivalently rated golf club and thus are ineffective when the golfer attempts to put his use of such device into practice.
It has been suggested that three factors are critical in evaluating the correct swing of a golfer. First, a straight club face is required to hit a straight ball using all golf clubs. The horizontal arc of the golfer's swing over the target is a second critical factor. His vertical arc or depth of swing is the third critical factor. No element of a vertical arc would be found in a perfect horizontal swing and vice versa. None of the prior art devices and methods permit the evaluation of all of these critical factors. All three factors are necessary to correctly evaluate and analyze the golfer's swing, in addition to enabling him to use the same natural swing weight and force he would use in normal play.
In addition, certain prior art devices and methods do not permit an incremental and cumulative recording of the golfer's progress, which can be easily removed when desired. It may be necessary for a beginning golfer to have an incremental and cumulative recording of his progress to correct his swing as he goes along by comparing it to prior swings. Many such swings may be required to produce a correct swing. Finally, such a device should be durable enough to permit the recording of many such swings, yet be instantly reusable for the next set of swings.